


Playing chess.

by marimbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, JUST VEry FLuffy, SuperCorp, baby gays, karlena, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimbs/pseuds/marimbs
Summary: Kara is in the park and she hears a girl asking for help. Turns out the girl was Lena Luthor.I'm a SuperCorp trash.





	Playing chess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new on this writing fics thing, so again, im sorry if its really bad. 
> 
> Sorry as well about the misspellings.

Alex had taken her to the park. Kara liked the park. It was noisy enough to almost sound silent to her. Sometimes it was hard to control - or even ignore - her super hearing. She has been in Earth for almost four years now, but she still liked to watch the birds fly. Krypton didn't have birds.

She was alone. Course she was alone, she was the kid that went to the park and stared at the birds flying like she's never seen them before.

Kara was walking around the park when she heard something that caught her attention. It was a girl calling for help. Kara didn't even think twice. She ran superspeedly to where the voices lead her and then she saw two guys - really big guys - surrounding a girl. Bullying her.

"Gimme your phone, girl. And your wallet. A rich bitch like you must walk around with money." One of the guys said.

"Hey, look at this necklace. I bet it's pure gold and it's worth more than the phone." The other man continued.

"No, please. Take the phone and the wallet, just leave the necklace." She pleaded. But she looked tougher than she probably should.

The man in front of her laughed and pulled the think of her neck. That's when Kara ran to him and pushed him – a push that threw him several meters away - and then the other one too. The black-haired girl kept starring at her.

   
"Come on! Come with me." Kara pulled the girl by her arm and they ran for a while, until Kara find a safe space far away from them and really close from where Alex dropped her. "I think they're gone now."

"H-how did you do that?" The girl said. "I mean, you pushed them really hard."  
 

Kara looked at her, thinking in how to answer. "Hm, adrenaline rush I guess"  
 

But the girl got distracted when she putted her hand in the neck where the necklace was supposed to be. "Shit, they kept the necklace." She said.  
 

Kara then smiled a very open smile and opened her hand right in front of the girl. "No they didn't.".

"Oh my God, thanks!" She picked up the thing. It was shaped like a knight in chess. "It was my brother's."  
 

"Well, it's really pretty. Are you close to him? Your brother?" Kara said.  
 

"I am- was. He- he's not around anymore." The girl answered reluctantly.  
 

"I'm sorry." Kara said and the girl nodded. Kara felt the conversation was going on a bad way, so she just changed the subject. "I'm Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers. What's your name?"  
 

"Lena Luthor."  
 

"Nice to meet you, Lena." She said, staring at the girl with a smile. Just realising now how beautiful she was with those emerald-coloured eyes and a really black hair contrasting with her pale skin.  
 

"Hey, you... you saved me and-"  
 

"It was really not a big deal." Kara said, blushing a little.   
 

And she blushed even more when she heard Alex's voice behind her.  
 

"What did you save her from?" Alex said, looking very serious to Kara.  
 

"She was being robbed. By two huge men. I just... just helped her."  
 

Alex just mumbled a "right" and then asked the girl who she was.  
 

"I'm Lena. Lena Luthor.  
 

"Like in Luthor Corp.?" Alex asked sounding intrigued.  
 

"Yeah, like in Luthor Corp."  
 

"Cool." Alex said and then she turned to Kara. "We should go home. Mom's waiting."  
 

Kara looked at the girl for a moment. "Will you be ok?"  
 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home too." Lena said.  
 

"You sure?" Kara insisted, and Lena nodded positively. "Ok, then."  
 

So Kara and Alex were in their way home when Alex started teasing her.  
 

"So... That girl Lena. You saved her."  
 

"Please, don't tell Eliza!" Kara said almost desperately. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but she was in danger and they were huge and-"  
 

"Kara, chill. I'm not telling mom. I'd do the same."  
 

"Thanks, Al."  
 

Alex smiled to her and then continued. "But what I was trying to say was that, well, you sounded very worried about that girl."  
 

"Course I was worried, wasn't you?! She was being robbed." Kara answered, not quite understanding what alex meant.  
 

Alex laughed a little. Sometimes she forgot how naive Kara could be. Specially about those things. "That's not what I- you know what? Never mind." And she laughed one more time.

 

And so the weekend flew. Kara and alex didn't talk about that day in the park. They actually didn't talk much on the weekend. On that Monday all the high school students had tests all day, so they spent all weekend locked in their rooms, studying like the nerd they were.  
 

When Monday arrived and they got to school, they went separate ways. Alex was in her last year and Kara just in her second one. They went straight to their classrooms to start the tests.  
 

And the day went like that, with just a break for lunch - that Kara spent entirely teaching Winn chemistry. They had more three hours of school left. Three more hours of tests. It was tiring. Even for an alien.  
 

When the school time finally ended, Kara went to her locker just to check on something and when she opened it she had a huge surprise: her locker had flowers everywhere. Like REALLY everywhere. As full as it could possibly be. And then she saw a little card - it had the Luthor Corp. symbol and something written on a beautiful handwriting.

 

"Kara Danvers,

Thanks for saving me."

 

And just that. Simple and objective as that. No signature. - Not that none was needed. - She already knew who was.

Winn's locker was close to hers, so when he went to check his own, he caught her smiling to the card and he saw the flowers. "Wow, Kara. Got yourself a boyfriend?"  
 

Kara was still holding the card on her hands when when alex appeared right behind her, saying "Who has a boyfriend?" And then she saw the flowers. "Oh..."  
 

"NO ONE." Kara rushed to answer. And she looked angry at Winn, who said his goodbyes right away, fearing Kara's look. After that she closed her locker and handed the card to Alex. "It's from Lena." And alex read it. "Can you give me a ride to Luthor Corp.?"  
 

"I sure can." Alex replied, with the keys already in her hands.  
 

And so they went. Kara was nervous and her stomach was dancing in her belly. And it got worse when she started to think about how pretty that girl was. She fought to let go of those thoughts.  
 

When they were almost there, Alex started talking. "So, this Luthor girl."  
 

"What about her?" Kara asked.  
 

"Well, she sent you flowers, Kar. Do you think she has a crush on you or something?" Alex said, kinda teasing but kinda curious too.  
 

"What?! No, of course not." Kara giggled nervously. "I mean, have you seen her? She's so- I mean- No."  
 

Alex laughed at her. "Or maybe you're the one who-"  
 

"Just drop me there, Alex." Kara interrupted her.  
 

"Ok, sis." Alex said, still laughing. She stopped the car right in front of one of the highest buildings there. "Want me to wait for you?"  
 

"No, it's ok. Thanks, Al."  
 

Kara then entered in the building. She was amazed by how big it was and how many people were there. She probably was looking like a misfit cause a woman came to her.  
 

"Can a help you with something, dear?" She said.  
 

"Hm, yes. I- I'm looking for Lena, hm, Luthor. Do you know where I can find her?" Kara asked with insecurity.  
 

"Do you have an appointment or something like that?" The blonde lady asked.  
 

"I'm- No. But can you tell her I'm here?"  
 

The woman called someone - Lena - Kara thought. "What's your name?" The woman asked. And soon she was with her inside of an elevator heading to Lena's office. She opened the door and Kara entered.  
 

Lena smiled when she saw Kara, and Kara smiled back. She was happy to see the smile on Lena's face to see her.  
 

"How did you find me?" Lena asked.  
 

"The card you gave me. It was from here. And well, after all your name is Luthor." Kara answered, a little nervous. "It was just a guess."

"It was a great guess. You were right after all." Lena smiled again.  
 

Kara nodded and then she looked around and back to Lena. "So... you work here." Lena said yes.  "Aren't you a little young?"  
 

"I am. Well, I'm supposed to be just an intern. I'm still in high school so I can't really work full time." Lena explained. "But really my family just want me to be ready to run the company someday."  
 

Kara looked around again. "An intern with an office just for you. Not bad, Luthor."  
 

"I guess it's one of the perks of having Luthor as my last name." Lena said and they both laughed. Lena conduced Kara to a couch she had there. They set side by side, looking at each other. "So, you wanted to see me...?"  
 

"Hm, yeah. My locker is... Overflowing with flowers" Kara said, giggling and with her heart racing for some reason.  
 

"Really?" Lena said, ironically playful.  
 

"Yeah." Kara answered, giving her that sunshine smile of hers. "You didn't have to do that."  
 

"Yeah, I did." Lena answered, starring Kara with more intensity than she had to. "I never got to thank you properly."  
 

"Well, anyone would've done the same."  
 

"But they didn't. You did. You saved me." Se said with a smile. "Kara Danvers, you are my hero." And then her green eyes met Kara's blue's.  
 

Kara giggled and blushed widely when she heard those words, and she didn't know what to say. So they both kept staring at each other. Green meeting blue again.  
 

Kara then came closer to Lena and touched her necklace and kept looking at it. "So you like chess." She said, and then she noticed the board on a desk richer in front of the couch.  
 

"What gave me away? Was it the knight on my neck or the game on my desk?" Kara blushed, cursing to herself for not finding a better subject. "I'm joking, Kara. I do love chess. Do you play?"  
 

Kara nodded negatively. "I have no clue how to play." She said. "Maybe you could teach me some time."  
 

And Lena laughed, pleased to hear her. "Tomorrow. My house. Would that be ok?" Kara nodded a yes. "Great! Here, the address."  
 

This time Lena was the one to come closer. She picked a pen - that was in her pocket - and wrote her address in Kara's arm. When she finished  writing, Kara was giggling silently. "What?" Lena asked.  
 

"It tickles a little."  
 

That was when they realised how close they were from each other. They stopped laughing. It was all completely silent. Kara was looking at Lena's eyes and Lena to her mouth. Both of them started to come closer. Kara's heart was racing and Lena's was racing too.  
 

And then a phone rang. It was Lena's. And just a brief moment both of them wished the thieves had taken the phone away.  
 

The moment was gone, and Lena answered the phone.  
 

When the call finished, Lena was standing up, looking to Kara with an apologetic smile. "Kara, I'm sorry. I forgot I had a meeting today."  
 

"No, it's ok." Kara said, standing up herself.  
 

"See you tomorrow?" Lena asked, hopeful.  
 

"Of course. Same time?"  
 

"Yeah" Lena said and then Kara hugged her goodbye.  
 

"See you, Lena."  
 

Kara went home flying. She was feeling so good she had to fly. She was so happy. She didn't want to admit to herself but deep down she knew – of course she knew, that moment they maybe-almost-kissed wasn’t going to be forgotten soon – she was feeling this happy because of Lena. And she was going to see her tomorrow.  
 

When Kara landed inside her room, Alex was there – it was her room too after all – and she looked at her with incredibility. “Why didn’t you call me?” She asked.  
 

Kara answered her with a whisper “Did Eliza arrive?” Alex nodded a no. “I wanted to fly. I missed it. And don’t worry, I was careful.”  
 

Alex was in her bed and Kara went to hers. They were set in front of each other. “So, how was it?”  
 

“It was so nice, I mean, she is so nice. And she just wanted to say thanks and she looked happy when she saw me.” Kara sounded cheerful.  
 

“So you like her.” Alex said.  
 

“She’s nice. I’m going to her house tomorrow, she said she’s gonna teach me how to play chess.”  
 

Alex coughed in a laugh. “Sounds like a date to me.”  
 

“It’s not! Why do you keep saying that?!”  
 

“Because you obviously have a crush on her but you won’t admit it!” Alex replied. “What’s wrong about liking a girl?!”  
 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong in liking a girl. Rao! I’m from Krypton, where it didn’t even existed the word ‘homosexual’ ‘cause people just mated with who they loved.” Kara spitted.  
 

“What’s the problem then?” Alex pushed a little more.  
 

“There isn’t a problem, Alex. Leave it.”  
 

And so she did.

  

Tuesday never felt so good  to her. School passed slowly with Winn bothering her to tell him all about Luthor Corp. and he was insaciable. But then school time ended and when the bell rang she realized she was more nervous then she thought.

She thought about not going, but Alex was there to say “You are not going to chicken in on it. I don’t care if you are an alien with super strength. I’m your sister and I’m making you go.” So Kara didn’t really have a choice.  
 

Then Alex dropped her at the Luthor house. And Kara looked at it and she was so amazed by how big and beautiful it was. And then she saw her.  
 

Lena came running to her. She was wearing jeans and a black sweater. Black was definitely her color. “Kara! You came!”  
 

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss my chess class for nothing.” They both laugh and she kept going. “You have an amazing house, Lena.”  
 

“It’s my parents. But thanks”  
 

They went to her room and Kara was so surprised by how it looked like inside. Lena Luthor was a… Nerd. She was definitely a Star Wars fan and she had a collection of all Lord of the Rings both movies and books. And of course she had a big chess board in the middle of her room.  
 

Kara found out Lena was pretty much a genius. That she was supposed to be a freshman at school but because of her grades and knowledge she was in the last year of high school.  
 

The girls kept talking about themselves and Lena tried to teach Kara play chess, and she was actually a quick learner, although Lena check-mated her like three times.  
 

They were sitting in the ground, with their backs in Lena’s bed.  
 

“I’m glad you’re here, Kara.” Lena said, looking at her.  
 

“Me too.” Kara replied. “Thanks for teaching me chess. And Star Wars”  
 

“You’re welcome, little Padawan.”  
 

They laughed for a while, ‘till they were just starring at each other again.  
 

Lena suddenly came really close to Kara and kissed her. And Kara kissed her back. But the kiss didn’t really last. Lena broke it.  
 

“What did I just do? Kara I’m sorry. I’m not- I shouldn’t have done that I- I just- sorry.” Lena said, stumbling at her words.  
 

“Lena you didn’t do anything wrong, don’t say sorry. I’m not.”  
 

“Don’t. I can´t do this.” She said. “Sorry Kara, you should leave.”

“But…” Kara started, but Lena was opening her door to her. “Ok. Bye.”  
 

Kara ran out of the house with tears in her eyes. She didn’t understand what had happened. Did she do something wrong? Was it something she said? She did?  
 

So she flew home again. Crying this time.  
 

Alex wasn’t home so it was easier to just lay down and pretend she was sleeping until she actually fell asleep. She didn’t want to talk to anybody. She was really feeling bad about what happened and she didn’t even know why Lena acted like that. 

 

When she went to school on the other day she didn’t really talked about what happened with anyone. And then the day passed like any other normal day in school. When Alex asked about Lena on lunch, she just said it was cool and she learnt to play chess nothing more.

Kara really just wanted to go home and do her homework and think about anything but Lena. So when the bell rang she went to her locker to meet with Alex and they went out of school. But she didn’t counted on a surprise.  
 

Lena was there.  
 

Lena was right there outside the school waiting for Kara. When she saw her, she went for her. “Kara, I need to talk to you.”  
 

“I don’t feel like talking, Lena.” Kara said.  
 

“I’m sorry.” Lena started saying. “I’m sorry I acted like that. I… I was scared. I realized I was starting to like you. Like you for real and I got scared cause. Hm… I don’t really have many friends. Everyone around me that I really care about always ends up running away or leaving somehow. Even my brother. And I didn’t want that to me you. I wanted you close to me. So I got scared I ruined everything with that kiss and-“  
 

“Shh” Kara interrupted her.  
 

“Are you shushing me?” Lena asked, confused.  
 

“Yes, I am shushing you, Lena Luthor. Cause you can stop worrying. I am not going to run away from you. And I’m not leaving you.” Kara said firmly. “And you. You are kissing me again.”  
 

Kara said that while she pulled the girl by her waist and touched Lena’s lips with hers. It was softer this time. Lena had her hands on her neck, pulling her closer.  
 

They kissed there for a while. Until Lena’s phone ring again, like the first time.  
 

They both laugh and Lena said “I really have to work. But hm… Can I pick you up from school here tomorrow?”  
 

And Kara gave her the sunshine smile. “Whenever you want.”  
 

So Lena left in her car and Kara walked back to the side of her sister. Alex didn’t say anything until they were both inside her car.  
 

“So… About that crush.” Alex started laughing.  
 

“Shut up and drive, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. kudos too <3 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading.  
> You can leave prompts if you want and I hope you liked it.


End file.
